


Snuggling on the Sofa

by StarbucksSue



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little stocking stuffer for Dante_s_hell for Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snuggling on the Sofa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dante_s_hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_s_hell/gifts).



> A little stocking stuffer for Dante_s_hell for Fandom Stocking 2013.

It was, Danny Williams decided, the perfect ending to a perfect Christmas. Steve hadn’t given Danny any clues that he had anything planned until he disappeared from the office just after lunch on Christmas Eve and returned two hours later with Grace. They’d driven to the airport and, to Danny’s surprise, had boarded a plane for San Francisco with an onward flight to Calgary and had spent the past twenty four hours in a cabin near Lake Louise having fun in the snow and opening their presents. 

Danny knew he often complained about Hawaii and how unseasonable it was at Christmas, regaling the team about white Christmases in New Jersey. But until now, he hadn’t realised just how much Steve had taken his grouching to heart.

But here they were. With an exhausted Grace tucked up safely in bed fast asleep, he and Steve were snuggling on the sofa with a roaring open fire crackling in the grate, and It’s a Wonderful Life playing softly in the background. It was one of the few times that Danny had known Steve be completely still and relaxed for any length of time. And Steve needed to relax as he’d recently both an emotional and physical bashing between his mother and their latest case. This was just what they needed, a quiet, restful few days completely away from Honolulu and the responsibilities of Five-0.


End file.
